Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player |ratings = |platforms = PlayStation 2 |media = DVD-DL |input = Gamepad}} Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts is the PlayStation 2 version of Call of Duty: World at War. Despite sharing virtually the same title and cover as the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Wii versions, the PlayStation 2 version is almost completely different with its own set of missions involving the U.S. fighting in the Pacific theater and the Battle of the Bulge in Europe, as well as the British advancing on the Rhine River into Germany. This version has a total of 13 missions, with no online multiplayer, and no Nazi Zombies game mode. It was developed by Rebellion instead of Treyarch, but was still published by Activision. Story Mode The first mission of the game is a training mission, and introduces the character the player play as, Joe Miller, as well as his two squad-mates, Roebuck and Polonsky. The training mission itself acts as a go-between for learning to use the controls, and introducing the setting of the game, as the training mission cuts short, resulting in the player going to war. Players fight as Pvt. Joe Miller, possibly modeled after C. Miller of the American 2nd Marine Division fighting in the island hopping campaign in the Pacific. Players will also control Pvt. Lucas Gibson of the American 80th Infantry Division, Gunnery Sergeant Alex McCall of the American 4th Armored Division, and Pvt. Tom Sharpe of the British 6th Airborne Division as they fight through the final battles of the Western Front in the European theater of the war. The game has the player facing enemies that employ lethal new tactics and know no fear, no mercy, nor the rules of war. Unlike Call of Duty: World at War, there is no Soviet campaign in this game. Game Features Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts uses its own physics engine, as opposed to the engine in Call of Duty: World at War, due to the limited processing power of the PlayStation 2. The game's graphics are similar to other Call of Duty games on the PlayStation 2. As well as this, the menu systems, character models and fonts all bear resemblance. The game's sound is similar as to what is heard in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty 3. Kiefer Sutherland lends his voice to Sgt. Roebuck once again, recording new dialogue, and there are many other voice talents used from Call of Duty: World at War, such as Polonsky's and Sullivan's. The shouts and screams of enemies are also re-used, which gives the game a feel of continuity within the series. Guns such as the Thompson, M1 Garand and Type 100 also return. Additionally, two levels in the game include the M2 Flamethrower. Levels War in the Pacific *"Basic Training" *"Betio Assault" *"Betio Airfield" *"Codename: Forager" *"Mount Tapochau" Winter Offensive *"Ettelbruck" *"The Race to Bastogne" *"The Relief of Bastogne" *"The Battle of Bure" Victory in Europe *"The Rhine" *"Braunau am Inn" Victory in the Pacific *"Typhoon of Steel" *"Shuri Castle" Characters Weapons Gallery File:Roebuck_polonsky.png|Sgt. Roebuck and Cpl. Polonsky as they appear in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts. Anderson WaWFF.jpg|Screenshot of Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts. File:Codwawff_nade_indicators.png|Grenade Indicator and Throw-back grenade indicator in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts. File:Codwawff_cplpolonsky.png|Cpl. Polonsky. File:Roebuck_polonsky_convo.png|Sgt. Roebuck and Cpl. Polonsky (foreground) conversing in the level Typhoon of Steel. File:Codwawff_tripleAAgun.png|A Triple AA Gun being used by the Imperial Forces. Trivia *In World at War, Polonsky is a Private, but in World at War: Final Fronts he is a Corporal. ru:Call of Duty: World at War Final Fronts ja:コール オブ デューティ ワールド・アット・ウォー ファイナル・フロントズ Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Games